Lustful Shots
by Myzinglink
Summary: A collection of lusty one shots. Chapters will cover all the different stages in their relationship and not in any specific order.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is the latest fic inspired by a #BonesBBDirtyDoings conversation on Twitter. Much thanks to **B_BequalsLOVE** for the quick read through and suggestions!

* * *

**_~BheartsB~_**

As Booth walked through the door carrying his treasures from the lower liquor store, he had a wicked glint in his eye and some extra pep in his step. He walked into the kitchen, placed the brown paper bag on the counter, and pulled out the Patron.

Grabbing the bottle, he skipped to his room, in a manly fashion of course, and prepared the room for this evening. With the lights dimmed to a barely there glow and the Tequila bottle shimmering on the bed side table, all that was missing was the naked body he needed to complete the scene.

As if the timing was planned, there was a knock at his door. With a smile and a shake of his head, he opened the door to a site that still takes his breath away.

"_Bones, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to knock. Just come in."_

With only a smile as her response, Brennan walked across the threshold and into the warm, strong arms awaiting her. With her head resting against him, she ran her hands slowly from his shoulders to his elbows and back up again. She felt every ripple and muscle and thinks she may now understand what Angela meant by "arm porn".

As she pulled away and looked into his eyes, she saw as much heat in his as she was feeling in her core. With a low growl, Booth said _"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't even make it to the bedroom!"_

With a snorting laugh, the likes of which only she could pull off as cute, Brennan pulled him along towards the room. Once they were through the door, she took in the view and turned towards Booth.

"Tequila?"

"_Yep"_

"In bed?"

"_Uh huh"_

"Where are the shot glasses?"

"_We won't need them"_

"Then what will we use?"

"_Our bodies. They're called body shots"_

"Body shots?"

"_Yep. You'll see"_

Then, just like that, hands were moving to touch and remove articles of clothing. Mouths were moving to kiss and moan sounds of approval. Legs were steadily moving them towards the bed, and by the time they got there, all clothes had been shed.

With a light shove and kisses that followed her down, Booth had Brennan on her back in the middle of the bed. Covering his body with hers, he continued his feather light kisses, moving from head to toe. Once he was done and on his way back up her body, he grabbed the Tequila bottle and dish holding the lime and salt.

Booth raised both her legs, knees bent and feet on the bed. The space between her hips and thighs made a sweet pocket he was powerless against. As he poured, the liquid pooled over her mound, and as he bent to take his first shot of the night, he couldn't resist a swipe of his tongue against her already swollen clit.

The shock of the chilled liquid and lightning bolts of desire that shot through her body made goose bumps appear all over her flesh. She purred and moaned, and bucked her hips, hoping for more.

Booth's next shot was in one of the more obvious places, her belly button. He poured enough to fill the small area and before diving in, he traced the surrounding skin with his tongue. The action caused a whimper to escape her lips and the sheets to be wrinkled in her clenched fists.

Booth knew the next shot could be his undoing. He instructed Brennan to scoot towards the head of the bed, with her upper body raised at a 45 degree angle. He then took her hands and placed them on the outsides of her breasts and pushed them towards the center of her body. He poured the Tequila and watched as it collected in her ample cleavage. He licked her left taut nipple, and then coated it in the salt from the plate. He took the lime and softly squeezed and rubbed the juice onto the left side of her neck. With all the preparations completed, it was time. He licked the salt off her puckered nipple and went face first into the glistening pool. Raising his head, he bent down again to suck the lime juice off of her waiting neck.

Brennan's writhing and moaning fed his lust as he sucked harder, clasped his hands in hers, and pressed the tip of his rock hard cock against her slick folds. He had a few more shots planned, but now those plans went out the damn window. With him positioned at her entrance, there was no way he could do anything other than grunt as he pushed forward into her sweet tight heaven.

As he was buried inside of her, he paused and rested his forehead against hers and said _"I just have to be still for a second, baby. If I move now, it will all be over." _She knew she should be still, but she just couldn't help but move. She shifted slightly, causing Booth to slip from her just an inch, then moved back into position, having him fill her again. Booth growled then kissed her lips roughly, biting her lower lip before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"_I told you I needed to be still but you just couldn't listen, could you?" _

She knew he wasn't angry, just that his willpower was being tested like never before. As she leaned up to kiss him, her breasts touched his chest and he snapped. He pulled completely out and then slammed back into her, repeating the motion over and over. Every nerve in Brennan's body was on alert, feeling every inch ramming inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her feet behind his back, ensuring he went as deep as physically possible.

With each and every pound, Brennan's clit was being assaulted in the most pleasurable way. Booth would press against it, and then release that pressure, repeating the pattern over and over. Soon it was too much and the explosion that began in her core radiated outward and felt as if that energy had shot out through her fingertips and toes. As soon as Booth felt her walls loosen their grip, he let loose his own climax, pulsing and shooting against her cervix.

Booth quickly switched their positions, him on the bottom and Brennan half sprawled across his body. Her head rested on his chest, her hair looking wild. His arms were around her, and her right leg was draped across him. There was no time or energy to do anything other than fall victim to sleep, both their bodies satiated and content.

**_~BheartsB~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I started this out as a one shot, but have decided to make it a collection of one shots. I've been out of writing practice so hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_~BheartsB~_

Booth had had one of those days. A day where paperwork piled up, suspects eluded capture, and confessions were not found in the interrogation room. As he walked through the door to Brennan's apartment, the only thing he wanted to do was lose himself inside her, _deep_ inside her.

As expected, he found her in bed with her laptop on top of her outstretched legs. Legs he would always picture wrapped around his hips. Hips he would forever hope to use to pump in and out of her while she moaned his sweet name. A name she has screamed on more than one occasion, making him feel like the luckiest man alive. Lucky because she chose him to love.

He stood at the foot of the bed and waited for Brennan to finish typing and acknowledge his presence. When she finally did, she smiled and then her eyes widened with an awareness she was not sure she would ever become accustomed to. Her skin tingled, her breath hitched, her nipples puckered. Straight away Booth noticed the changes and growled a sign of pleasure in her reaction to him. Within seconds, the laptop and clothes were gone and Booth was hovering over Brennan, their lips almost touching.

Running his right hand down the side of her body, he pressed his lips to hers and let loose the passion held within. His tongue swept across her teeth and yearned for entrance into her sensual mouth, a mouth where so many treasures could be found.

Brennan arched her back off of the bed, pressing her taught peaks against his broad, hard chest. The pressure was not enough, so she moved her hand down between them and grasped his cock and stroked him until he was as hard as steel.

Booth reacted by lightly nipping her earlobe and thrusting into her hand. He replaced her hand with his own and swiped the head across her drenched lips, purposefully applying pressure to her own swollen bud, grinning as she began to grind against him.

Nudging her legs further apart, Booth pushed into her slowly, relishing in her tightness. Brennan lifted her hips, urging him deeper while wrapping her legs around him just the way he loved. Once he was fully seated, he paused for only a second before he began to bring them the pleasure they both continually seek.

Booth moaned as Brennan's climax consumed her, leaving her breathless and sensitive in all the important areas. Booth latched onto the curve of her neck with his teeth as he released his own orgasm, plunged deep into her body.

As his spasms relented, Brennan held him close, smiled, and thanked the Universe for what they found together.

_~BheartsB~_

* * *

Let me know what you think here and on Twitter _Myzinglink_ :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**~BheartsB~**_

As his arms enveloped her body, heat radiated from his chest. She breathed in his scent and then sighed. As her arms wrapped around his neck, his encircled her waist, pulling her even closer. Booth caressed her lower back as Brennan looked up into his dark and lustful eyes.

No words were spoken as her fingers spread into his hair and she pulled his face towards her own. The kiss was slow at first but soon built into a frenzied pace. Their tongues fought for dominance as he carefully led her towards the bedroom.

Her body became hot and wild beneath his touch and they both began to lose control. Soon they were removing clothing, not caring for the sound of ripping cloth. Once Brennan was on her back, Booth positioned himself above her and became breathless. When did he become the luckiest man alive? When did he earn the privilege to be in the position he was now?

As he let out a raspy breath, Brennan scraped her nails down his back and to his buttocks. Booth put both elbows beside her head, placed his hands in her silky hair, and plunged deep inside her all too ready body. She writhed and moved restlessly beneath him as he assaulted her neck with bites and kisses. He leaned up and, while grasping her breasts, he pushed inside her as far as he could go.

Brennan then rolled Booth onto his back and rode him for all he was worth. As her orgasm took over her body, she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, making sure he absorbed her moans of pure pleasure.

His climax soon followed and he rolled them over again in order to pump inside her until he was spent. He lifted up onto his elbows, pressed a sweet kiss against her lips, and then rolled onto his back. He then pulled Brennan against him and smiled as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_**~BheartsB~**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~BheartsB~**_

The tile feels cool against her back and slick from the water that is pouring on both her and Booth. She closes her eyes and can smell the soap that he uses, the soap that is undeniably Booth. As she opens her eyes, she looks at his hands which are placed beside her head. His hands, his hands are so strong and can do such amazing things. Her eyes travel up his arm and over his bicep to his shoulder. How many times has she dug her nails into him there while he was driving into her? Her eyes travel again to his neck, up his jaw, and into his beautiful brown eyes. What she saw almost took her breath away. She saw unconditional love. Love for who she was, is, and who she still has yet to become.

As he steps closer, his hands move down to her hips, and then uses his left hand to wrap her right leg around him. There is no need to check if she is ready for him, they both know she is soaking wet inside. As he places his cock at her lips, he plants feather light kisses on her face and pushes into her until they become one. With one hand grasping her ass and the other her breast, Booth moves in and out as little mewling noises begin to escape from her throat.

By now, slow and sweet is not what they both need, so Booth pounds his hard flesh into her and her little noises become deep moans. Brennan becomes frantic with want and need as he bites along her neck and tugs at her earlobe with his teeth, never once breaking rhythm. Booth can feel her inner muscles squeezing him and knows she is close. To help her along, with each push forward, he grinds against her swollen clit to help push her over the edge. He knows she is almost there when her breathing becomes more ragged and her grip on him becomes strong. He grinds a little more forcefully and then unloads as her cries echo and he feels her come around and all over him.

As they get out of the shower, Booth doesn't bother with drying Brennan off, he just carries her straight to the bed to continue the night. Both are amazed that every time feels so perfect, so right.

_**~BheartsB~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a bit different for me, the first "all dialog" I have ever done. I think I was more intimidated by this than anything else. Reading is simple, first line belongs to Brennan, then Booth…follows that pattern throughout. Brennan, Booth, Brennan, Booth. You get the idea =)

* * *

**_~BheartsB~_**

"Oh God Booth"

"You like that baby?"

"You know I do…Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me"

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"You know where!"

"You've got to tell me, or I'm not touching you anywhere"

"Touch my breasts, please! Grab them, bite them!"

"Like that baby?"

"Oh God yes"

"What do you want me to do with my tongue?"

"Lick me, swirl it around my nipples"

"Like this?"

"Oh yes, just like that"

"How does that feel?"

"Oh, it feels so damn good"

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Put your hand on me. Put your hand where I need you the most"

"Right here?"

"Yes! Push harder, rub some more"

"Mmmm, you are so fucking wet. You're ready to get fucked, aren't you?"

"Yes, please! Please now!"

"Please now what? What do you want? Want me to fuck you?"

"YES! You know that's what I want!"

"Oh yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about. Fuuuuuuuck, how does that feel?"

"Oh shit. God that feels so good. You are so fucking hard"

"You make me hard. I want to come so bad, I need to come"

"Then come. Come inside me. Fuck your cum inside me!"

"Soon, but first I want to slam into this tight, hot, wet pussy some more"

"Booth, I'm about to come! Please, come with me"

"Oh I will, I'm going to come so hard"

"Keep doing that, keep moving like that right there"

"Mmmm, you like this don't you?"

"Yes, yes, just a few seconds more"

"I can't hold out much longer"

"You don't have to, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"God dammit, fuuuuuck, so am I baby…so am I…fuuuuuuuck"

"Oh shit, oh wow, that was amazing"

"I know, because we are amazing"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**_~BheartsB~_**

* * *

Don't be shy, let me know what you think here and on Twitter... **_Myzinglynk_**


End file.
